Get It All Out
by Graceful17
Summary: Tristan is back from Military school to finish his senior year. All the sexual tension between Rory and Tristan finally come to a head. ONSHOT.


**Title: **Get It All Out

**Pairing:** Rory/Tristan

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summary:** Tristan is back from Military school to finish his senior year. All the sexual tension between Rory and Tristan finally come to a head. ONSHOT.

Tristan DuGrey swung the doors open to Chilton Prep School for the first time since he had returned from Military School. His parents had, for some odd reason, allowed Tristan to return after Christmas. He had completed all of the mandatory classes for Military school and his parents felt he should graduate with all of the other Hartford Socialite's children. Frankly, Tristan didn't give a shit why they were letting him come home, he was just glad to be back.

Word of Tristan's return was buzzing around the school by lunch time. That was the first glance Tristan got of Mary. When he first caught site of her, all of his pent of feelings for her came rushing back to him and hit him in the face like a Mack tuck. Man, she was gorgeous; he just wanted to get his hands on her. Show her what she did to him, and claim her as his forever. No girl had ever affected him like that one. He hated it, but he wanted to react to it. He needed to react to it. He needed to feel her.

**TWO WEEKS LATER…**

Tristan DuGrey had been back for two full weeks. Aside from a couple teasing remarks and polite 'hello's' Rory Gilmore hadn't seen much of him around. For some odd reason, which she hated, she was sorry that she hadn't seen him around more. When she first saw him, she couldn't believe her eyes. She always knew he was attractive, but he was beyond amazing now. He had really filled out and nabbed himself some great muscles. Something about Tristan looked different to her. She hadn't talked to him enough to know, but she could see and sense that something was different. He looked more mature, and older. Her body and mind suddenly got very hot and bothered every time she caught a glimpse of him. She couldn't help but daydream about his hands on her. Feeling her. Taking her. Her and Dean had broken up, mostly because of boredom in the relationship. She had felt less tense after the breakup and therefore viewed it as a positive thing.

Rory and Tristan shared English class, but sat at opposite sides of the room and they had never run into each other after class.

"… this paper will be due by the end of next week…" Mrs. Peter's went on and on with the English lesson.

Rory could feel his eyes burning in the back of her head. Why today, was he making his presence very known to her. She didn't need that, she was already a nervous wreck, just at the thought of Tristan DuGrey… let alone actually having to deal with him in person.

"Alright class dismissed. Everybody have a good weekend, and make sure you get a good start on the paper early so your not struggling next week." With that Mrs. Peter's had her briefcase in hand, and was gone before the rest of the class.

Rory had wanted to make a mad dash out of the classroom to the cafeteria for lunch, hoping to avoid Tristan DuGrey at all costs. But because she was in a hurry, she managed to drop all of her books on the floor. She silently cursed as she leaned down to pick them up as fast as she could.

"Whats the hurry Mary?" Tristan said, and Rory snapped her head up to meet his piercing gaze. Scanning the room quickly she realized they were the only ones left in the classroom.

"Tristan… I… uhh… just excited about lunch." Was the first thing that made its way out of her mouth. She turned around out of embarrassment and started piling her books, just wanting to get out of there before she said something even more retarded.

"Your going to have to stop that Rory." Tristan leaned down and whispered in her ear. She jumped at the contact and chills went up her spin at the sound of his voice. What was happening to her, Tristan DuGrey did NOT make her act this way. No possible way. She needed to get out of there. NOW.

"Stop what?" She barely got out, cursing herself again for not just running out of there.

"… stop looking so good, its making me crazy Mary." He whispered very seductively in her ear.

"Oh man… Tristan, I have to go." She managed to get out as she turned around to leave. She stopped dead her tracks as she caught his gaze. He was so sexy, the way he was looking at her. She could not give into him… he was Tristan DuGrey, playboy extraordinaire. But her body was telling her otherwise, and wasn't letting her move.

Tristan took her books from her hands and placed them on the desk behind her. Leaning past her to do so, slightly grazing her side to see what kind of reaction he could get out of her. He was happy when he heard her sharp intake of breath.

"You see Rory Gilmore, I've been going crazy thinking about you over the past year… and if I'm not mistaken, I think you want me just as bad… as I want you…" he leaned even closer to her, so she could feel is breath on her lips, "… and Rory… I want you bad." He finished, and she closed her eyes.

Tristan ran his finger down her jaw, "Open your eyes Mary." He stated as he tilted her chin up so when she opened her eyes, she would be looking directly into his. When blue met blue, Tristan almost groaned at how innocent, yet ready she looked.

"Tristan…" Rory started, her breathing shallow. Before she could continue her thoughts Tristan smashed his mouth to hers. Rory responded so fast, and moaned as his mouth moved on hers. Tristan groaned into her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. His hands were around her waist, pulling her body tight to his. Rory suddenly broke the kiss, and looked into his eyes.

"Tristan…" she said innocently with a shy look about her.

"Oh God, Rory… I'm sorry…" he started, but she stopped him with a finger over his lips.

"No… Tristan, close the door… we can't continue if its open." She smiled such a sexy, shy smile up at him.

Tristan couldn't believe his ears, here he thought she was going to say she didn't want it and he needed to back off. No… Rory Gilmore was telling him to shut the door so he could continue touching her like he only dreamed about touching her. He broke free of her and walked over to the door. He clicked it shut, and turned the little lock. When he turned back around to face her, she blushed a deep crimson.

He slowly walked back over to her with a smirk on his face. As soon as he reach his spot back in front of Rory he reached up and cupped her face. He smiled a big, sexy smile before leaning down and taking her lips in his again.

Rory got a sudden burst of confidence as the kiss was heating up. She broke their lips apart and kissed her way down his jaw, to a very sensitive spot on his neck. He laid his head on her shoulder as she continued sucking and kissing the skin of his neck.

"God Rory, I have wanted you for so long." He let slip out as he pulled her face back up to his and crushed their lips together in another passionate kiss.

Rory whimpered when he pulled his lips from hers and started making his way down her neck, to her earlobe, kissing her everywhere he could find available skin. She moaned at the tingles he was causing to course through her body, and make her wet and ready for everything Tristan was willing to give her.

"Mmm Tristan… touch me… touch me please Tristan." She groaned as his mouth attached to hers again and he immediately obeyed her need for him to touch her. He lifted her onto the desk behind her and brought his hands to the front of her blazer. He undid the buttons and let the coat fall to the floor. He then focused on the buttons of her blouse as he continued to kiss her. They both moaned as his hands made their way into her open shirt. He roamed his hands all over her back and stomach, then up her sides, before cupping her chest. He gently squeezed and moaned as he felt her nipples harden as he brushed his thumbs over them.

As they both continued kissing each other everywhere they could, Rory's hands found their way into his shirt, throwing his jacket to the side and unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his chiseled abs. And moaned and groaned into her mouth as she ran her hands over his stomach and back, massaging the skin under her fingers.

"I want to feel how tight you are Rory." Tristan whispered as they broke their kiss and just starred into each other eyes. Tristan started running his hands up her thighs, all the while keeping eye contact with her. When he reached her panties, he hooked his fingers under both sides of them and started slowly pulling them down. Rory lifted herself up a bit to allow him more room to take them off. He let them fall to the ground and ran his hands back up her skirt, feeling her bare hips and ass underneath. She let a soft moan out, his hands felt so good on her skin, she ached to have all of Tristan… buried deep inside of her. He put one hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer to him, while his other hand worked its way to her wet, hot center. He instantly became rock hard as she closer her eyes, and quivered with pleasure as he grazed his fingers over her slick, wet pussy.

"Oh Fuck Rory, you are so wet." Tristan said into her mouth as he started kissing her once again.

"Oh yeah Tristan… Oh my… God…" She started to shake as he ran his fingers over her clit, rubbing small circles. She wrapped her arms around his neck as her orgasm approached. She pulled him closer to her, clinging to him as she moaned out his name and he carried her through her orgasm. He couldn't believe how wet she was, he had never seen anything sexier then his innocent little virgin Mary cumming in his arms.

"I want to fuck you Rory… I want to be inside of that tight pussy so bad." He said as he put his fingers in his mouth, tasting her sex.

Rory couldn't help but grab him by the shoulders and pull his face down to hers in a fast, deep, mind altering kiss. She ran her hands down his body to the top of his pants where she started unbuttoning them. When she succeeded, she pushed his pants and boxers down, revealing his throbbing cock.

"Oh God Rory…" Tristan choked out as Rory wrapped her hand slowly around his dick. She wrapped her legs tighter around him as she continued to stroke him slowly.

"I want to feel you inside of me Tristan… I can't wait any longer." Rory whispered into his ear as she laid her head on his shoulder and sucked that sweet spot on his neck.

"Mmm Rory…" Tristan said as he placed his hands on her hips, she brought both of her hands up around his neck… and he pulled her right to the edge of the desk and situated himself perfectly between her hot legs. His erection pushed against her, he could feel how wet she was on his cock, rubbing up against her making them both shiver with pleasure. He slowly started pushing himself inside of her. He couldn't believe how tight she was. He knew she was a virgin, and he didn't want to hurt her, but there was no way around that for her first time.

"Im sorry for th…" he started but didn't finished, as Rory grabbed his face and kissed him hard as she grinded her hips forward and took him fully inside of her. She winced and cried out in pain as they continued to kiss. He moaned, the pleasure was so intense for him, she was so tight, he was completely losing his mind as he pumped himself in and out of her. With every thrust it started to get more comfortable for Rory. The pain started to ease, and pleasure took over. They ground into each other slowly, kissing and rubbing each other.

Tristan started to moan faster and louder as he felt his orgasm approaching. Rory was close to, and with a couple more thrusts he put them both over the edge, into pure bliss. They stayed in each other's embrace for several minutes, letting their breathing calm down while they gently kissed and touched each other.

"Please let there be a repeat performance of that." Tristan said as their eyes met, and he smirked as she playfully hit him.

"From now on Tristan… you can only push me up against my locker. Deal?" Rory said playfully, smiling up at him.

"Trust me Mary, I will have no problem kissing you for the rest of my life." He took her face in his hands once again bringing their lips together.

He finally had his Mary, and she finally felt what real passion is all about.


End file.
